The present invention relates to a ski boot structure particularly for downhill skiing.
Known are ski boots which incorporate, internally of their soles or externally thereof, devices adapted for engagement with one or two binding members provided on the ski body.
Such prior devices usually comprise movable elements which engage with a snap action in recesses formed in the binding members owing to a pressure force exerted on said elements by elastic means, and specifically by spring means.
More in detail, the binding member's recesses wherein such movable elements engage, are provided on two opposed faces or areas of the binding member, and consequently, the movable members are located on opposed sides with respect to each other on the binding member itself.
With that binding structure, the binding member usually engages at a substantially central region of the boot and creates inherent problems due to the fact that all of the stresses resulting from the movements imparted to the ski by the skier while skiing are transferred through a single member, which makes it very difficult to calibrate the springs according to the skier's weight and skiing style or action, and according to the force required to release the ski from the boot in an optimum fashion in the event of the skier falling.
To compensate for these problems, bindings have been developed which have two binding members rigidly attached to the ski body, wherein the recesses to be engaged by the movable elements are arranged to confront one another in spaced apart relationship such that the forces brought about to control the skis directionally are divided between both binding members and the moment of force which resists the force tending to release the ski from the boot can be made greater, thereby the springs of the movable elements do not require to be calibrated for maximum values, which reflects favourably on the reliable release of the ski from the boot in the event of a fall.
However, the latter binding types, while improving considerably the possibility of meeting at one time both of the primary prerequisites of a ski binding for downhill skiing, namely a reliable release combined with a good ability to transfer the commands imparted to the skis by the skier, have the drawback that they cannot differentiate the forces imparted by the skier while skiing between the binding member which is closest to the boot toe end and the binding member closest to the boot heel region.